My My MicroIce!
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: Sinedd is on Planet Akillian, Micro-Ice has just returned from Genisis, a masquerade ball and love? Poor Micro-Ice, can he handle it? It's a oneshot!


Amyee: This is my second Galactik Football Fanfic, amd those of you who read my previous Galactik Football fic would know that I am not happy about the very little amount of FanFictions they're are for Galactik Football. Well, here is another one, and this is Micro-ice-Sinedd, I don't know, I guess I just have a thing fo these two, because I think it's comical at times. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

Mei: Amyee does not own Galactik Football.

--

For the first time in fifteen years, planet Akillian was celebrating the Galactik Football cup, but there was something different this time, the Snowkids had actually won the cup as well. Now, that, in the minds of the Akillian supporters, was the best thing they could have asked for.

"That felt long..." Micro-Ice yawned as he stepped off the hover craft and on to the streets of Akillian, where there was thousands f people waiting to greet them. Micro-ice looked around, grinning and smiling broadly, waving, the works. He signed autographs and had his picture taken, at times the bright light was dazzling him, he never noticed the onyx eyes that watched from a distance, pouting at the Snowkids success. If Sinedd had it any other way, he would just go up and punch D'jok in the face, and Micro-Ice in the stomach, what? He didn't want to bruise Micro-Ice's cute face of course.

"Why him? Of all people, I had to crush on him... Not a girl either. Him." Sinedd had gone over it a thousand times in his brain, but no matter what scenario he ran through his mind, he could not figure out what time he had fallen in love with the blue haired boy. It was troublesome. "Maybe, I could drop by and have a talk..." Sinedd thought walking down the streets of Akillian, towards his old home. He would stay in Akillian for two weeks, before returning to the Shadow's Archapalla-dome (I do not know how to spell this, so if you review please tell me so I may make the necessary adjustment!). That's when Sinedd noticed the flyer, "Masquerade Ball, special guests, Snowkids." He only read the top part and the time and date. Tonight at half nine it would start at. He had to get ready.

--

"Why do I have to go to the Masquerade Ball? I don't want to go!" Micro-ice yelled as he was dragged out of his home by his mother, dressed as a Prince. His mother was dressed as a Queen.

"Because, Micro-Ice; the special guests are the Snowkids, it would look bad if you didn't turn up." His mother scolded as they got into the hover taxi.

"But... this won't be fun!" Micro-ice pouted as the car drove, his mother smiled at him, a piece of her curled wig going over her eyes. "Put this on, you never know, you might get yourself a girl tonight; I hear that the girls are going ga-ga over my little icro-Ice!" She smiled again, Micro-Ice continued to pout.

"I don't have much luck with girls, I think I should turn to men. Maybe Ahito?" Micro-Ice succedded. His mother stopped smiling, and looked deep in thought, but on the inside she continued to smile.

--

"Mei, why did I agree to wear this?" D'jok walked in Mei's arm wrapped around his own, as they walked down the steps, to what looked like an enchanted garden, roses, poppies and many other flowers were blooming inside. and the fountain in the middle had the Snowkids standing, waiting for D'jok and Mei to arrive.

"You took you're time." Micro-Ice whined, D'jok grimiced, Micro-Ice had the most annoyed look on his face ever.

"What's wrong Micro?" D'jok asked smiling at his friend.

"Ah, stupid Sinedd, when I came in here; he stood on my foot and didn't bother saying sorry! He also..." D'jok looked at his friend curiously, the others were listening now as well.

"It's nothing..." Micro-Ice turned and headed to the bathroom, the pout still plastered on his face.

"I wonder what Sinedd said to him?" Ahito asked, appearing more awake then usual.

"I love you?" Everyone looked at Tharn, then burst out laughing, Sinedd liking Micro-Ice? No way!

"Haha, I doubt Sinedd likes girls- so there is no chance for Micro-Ice!" D'jok laughed, although something was nagging him from the moment he had heard Tharn say those lines- not that long it took for the nagging to start.

--

"Stupid Sinedd... Saying "meet me outside at half ten" what the fudge (XD) does he want anyway?" Micro-Ice looked in the mirror and blushed, he hated how mean Sinedd could be, but then again... he liked the way Sinedd would smirk... and he loved his voice too. Micro-Ice shook his head vigorously. "I do not like Sinedd. I do not like Sinedd. I SO DO NOT LIKE SINEDD!!" Micro-Ice smiled, he had gotten that through.

"I do not like Sinedd. I love him." Micro-Ice pouted, he couldn't tell D'jok, not unless he wanted to die, but he had always found Sinedd... so attractive. Whatever it had been he had no clue.

--

It was a quater to eleven, and still no sign of Micro-Ice, Sinedd was ready to give up, he had hidden himself very well to the crowd of people who were there, and he was at the most deserted spot for what he was going to do. Tell Micro-Ice. Suddenly, Sinedd felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked around, and Micro-Ice was there, still pouting in his navy prince like outfit. Sinedd smirked, he put a hand on Micro-Ice's shoulder, which as expected, Micro-Ice promptly shook off.

"What do you want?" Micro-Ice huffed, making Sinedd's blood rush, damn he was so cute.

"Well, I'm sorry for standing on you're foot. I want to make it up to you." Micro-Ice, took a step back, thinking a football might come out of nowhere and hit him. Although, he was trying to hide the light blush that was forming across his face as well. Sinedd seen it. "So, this might be easier then I thought."

"What's wrong Micro-Ice, you're going pink, are you cold?" Sinedd had to tease him, just a little bit. "He's so cute when he blushes." Sinedd said, grinning as Micro-Ice backed in to a wall.

"No! I'm not cold!!" Micro-Ice said, higher then he meant to; suddenly, he felt Sinedd's weight press against him, he shut his eyes tight as Sinedd smirked, "He's so childish, getting nervous over this." Sinedd continued to grin as one of his hands started to caress Micro-Ice's hair, rubbing forward in back.

"What's wrong Micro-Ice, you're not nervous are you?" Sinedd said, the smile was plastered to his face, a genuine smile.

"N-no!" Micro-Ice mumbeled, as his face was buried in Sinedd's chest, "I could sue for sexual harrassment... But I like this..." Micro-Ice thought, the blush on his face growing. He felt Sinedd's unusually warm hands bring his face up, he still had his eyes shut.

"Open you're eyes Micro-Ice, I want to tell you something." Slowly, Mico-Ice opened his eyes, looking at Sinedd's face.

"I love you." Sinedd said, then he gave Micro-Ice the best kiss anyone could ever have. Micro-Ice closed his eyes as he kissed Sinedd back, he couldn't help it. If D'jok say this, Micro-Ice wouldn't be alive, so he was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

They stayed there for ages, even after the other people left the building, caressing each other, handling each other, kissing each other, and above all, telling each other that they loved the other.

--

Amyee: Hehe, hope you like! :)

Snowkids: -.-

Ahito:o.O... Review your thoughts and comments... shonen ai or yaoi?


End file.
